La vie d'un champignon
by Blagodaria
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours facile, je vous propose de suivre celle de Sakurai. - L'image de cover n'est pas de moi, de même pour les personnages. Rating M par précaution mais je pense que ça vaut plus un T - J'espère que vous aimerez. Crack Pairing
1. Enfance

Voici un texte qui me tient a coeur tout simplement parce, déjà j'adore Sakurai et qu'on a pas assez de AoSaku mais même parce que je trouve que c'est un personnage très intéresant trop souvent catégorisé comme une " couille molle " qui s'écrase. Je milite pour changer ça ! ^ ^

Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire en elle même est a moi.

Ah oui, ceci est a la base un One Shot qui sest transformé en Three Shot. A vous de voir si vous voulez ou non les autres parties sachant que la deuxième est déjà postée !

Merci pour vos reviews, elle font vraiment plaisir !

 _ **Vie d'un champignon : l'enfance**_

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il s'en était rendu compte mais le fait est qu'il aimait les hommes et ça,c'était la merde. Pourquoi ? Oh et bien déjà parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que sa famille réagisse très bien et aussi parce que déjà qu'il n'osait pas parler à une fille, se déclarer a un mec, c'était juste impensable. Pourquoi ? Mais merde a la fin ! Parce que déjà, même s'il était hétéro, il aurait peur de se déclarer a une fille alors imaginez si c'était un homme ! Et puis en plus, 'fin un homme ça peut pas avoir de gosses alors que Monsieur Champignon adorait les enfants ! Mais bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il aimait les hommes, mais que non, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte du jour au lendemain. Bien au contraire. En fait, ce n'est que lors de sa dernière année de collège qu'il avait remarqué que parfois, dans le bus, au lieu de détailler la fille qui était a côté de lui, il préférait regarder le garçon deux sièges plus loin. Bien sûr, borné comme il l'était, il refusa de la croire. Alors pendant un moment, il voulut sortir avec une fille de sa classe, elle était gentille et mignonne en plus, c'était l'une des seules avec laquelle il parlait. Il n'osa jamais sortir avec elle. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle avait fait le premier pas, mais il n'avait rien pu lui répondre d'autre que "désolé".

Puis le lycée arriva. Contrairement a ce qu'on pouvait penser, non,ce n'était pas un changement majeur dans sa vie. Avec le temps et les vacances, il avait réussi a se faire a l'idée que oui, il préférait le service trois pièces, mais a part ça, rien n'avait changer. Du moins concrètement. Parce que bon, oui, parfois, quand il était dans la rue, il osait attarder son regard sur un homme avant de s'excuser mentalement auprès de lui. Enfin, il acceptait le fait d'être attiré par les hommes mais, pas totalement. Après tout, Momoi était belle et puis elle avait des atouts convainquant alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il préférait les muscles parfaits d'Aomine ? Enfin,il ne les avait pas vus souvent puisque Monsieur ne venait quasiment pas aux entraînements, mais pour ce genre de choses, le brun avait de l'imagination. Car non, malgré tout, il n'était pas totalement innocent. C'était normal bien sur, il en était conscient, mais voilà, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser auprès des images mentales qu'il utilisait pour se soulager. Parfois, quand il se changeait avant ou après un entraînement, il laissait rapidement son regard glisser sur celui de ses coéquipiers, après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faisait qu'admirer. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu faire, il imaginait bien le regard outré et la gueulante de Wakamatsu, le regard indifférent de Susa, le sourire malsain du capitaine et Aomine ... Il l'imaginait bien être indifférent, ou plutôt le regarder avec un sourire en coin, sortant une phrase du genre ", c'est normal, je suis le plus beau ". Il l'imaginait bien être indifférent, ou plutôt le regarder avec un sourire en coin, sortant une phrase du genre ", c'est normal, je suis le plus beau ".

Car oui, Sakurai avait un problème autre que son homosexualité, aller, soyons gentil, accordons-lui la bisexualité. Et son problème, c'était qu'il était amoureux. Déjà, rien que ça c'était la merde mais en plus de Aomine ... Oui, oui, ce mec perpétuellement blasé, amateur de bonnet F au minimum. Cette même personne qui exploitait notre pauvre bébé champignon, qui piquait sa nourriture et ses devoirs, celle la même qui refusait malgré tout ses efforts de venir aux entraînements, lui laissant subir les remontrances de Wakamatsu ... Dans un sens, c'était presque le Syndrome de Stockholm. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens, la manager de Too également, plaignaient Sakurai de se faire martyriser ainsi. C'était faux. Il était peut-être timide mais pas insipide non plus et s'il faisait tout ça pour l'As, ce n'était pas pour rien, mais bel et bien pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Et ce même s'ils ne parlaient pas vraiment. Quelque part, si on regardait bien, on pouvait même dire qu'il le gâtait, peut être un peu trop. D'ailleurs, Aomine ne lui avait jamais réellement dit "merci" et pourtant, le Shooting guard avait bien comprit qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Le message était passé simplement par un regard, d'ailleurs peut être que c'était simplement le brun qui se trompait, mais peu importe, il aimait s'accrocher naïvement a ça. À cette idée que Aomine n'était pas complètement désabusé et imbu de lui-même.

Puis le temps avait passé, un an à peu près. Rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux. Malgré tout, Sakurai était, Momoi mise a part, la personne de l'équipe a qui l'as parlait de plus bien que ça ne soit pas des choses très intéressantes. À vrai dire, ce n'est qu'après leur défaite a la Winter cup que les choses évoluèrent. Quelque part, le champignon de Too ne savait pas s'il devait détester ou remercier Seirin, Kuroko et Kagami en particulier. Après tout, c'était grâce a eux que Daiki avait changé mais justement, Sakurai était jaloux. Lui la seule chose qui avait réussi a les rapproché était de le gâter et de le conforter dans ton attitude égoïste. Pitoyable. Ce goût-là était encore plus amer que celui de la défaite.

Alors que cette défaite avait fait avancer Aomine dans le bon sens, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Le départ des troisièmes années avait causé un manque énorme à l'équipe. À vrai dire, tout le monde s'était assez bien remit de tout ça, Wakamatsu était un bon capitaine, les nouveaux venu étaient plutôt doué, Aomine venait plus souvent aux entraînements et jouait même en équipe ... Mais, Sakurai lui ... Le changement n'était pas flagrant, pourtant, il était bien là. Il s'excusait de moins en moins, s'acharnait encore plus à l'entraînement quitte a en faire plus que les autres ... Et tout ça pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Pour avoir l'attention de l'as surement ou peut être pour oublier ses problèmes. Les deux étaient probablement vrais. Plus les jours passaient et plus le changement se voyait, pourtant, personne ne bougea. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vacilla et menaça de l'évanouir que les autres réagirent. Le bleu le rattrapa in extremis avant de râler et de le porter, chose qui malgré son état de fatigue fit rougir le brun.

 _" Mais tu es complètement con ? Ça vas pas d'en faire autant ? Tu voulais te tuer ou quoi ? "_

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête. Après tout, il n'allait pas lui dire que tout ça c'était de sa faute,qu'il faisait ça pour oublier qu'il était amoureux d'un aveugle ! Alors il soupira et fit demi-tour, ignorant la colère de son coéquipier. La réponse de l'as ne se fit pas prier et celui-ci enlaça le plus frêle pour le traîner jusqu'au gymnase avant de le presque balancer dans les gradins et partir, visiblement vexé. Journée de merde. Immédiatement, Sakurai se leva et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour rattraper son ... Ami ? Et s'excuser auprès de lui, allant jusqu'à s'excuser de vivre. Comme au bon vieux temps. Comme avant. Ce fut après cet accident que les choses changèrent réellement. Surement inquiet, Aomine restait de plus en plus avec son camarade alors que celui-ci allait de mieux en mieux.

Ce n'est que quelques mois après ça que Sakurai décida de faire quelque chose. Après tout, il ne risquait rien, il savait bien que Aomine ne se moquerait pas de lui et puis rester à ses côtés en tant qu'amis lui faisait mal. Ce n'était plus possible. Alors le champignon avait profité du fait que l'as squatte chez lui pour tout lui avouer. Aomine n'était pas parti en courant. Il ne l'avait pas insulté. Il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il avait juste rougi. Oh, c'était léger bien sûr, mais c'était bel et bien là. Après ça, il avait dit qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec un homme, mais que si c'était Sakurai, il voulait bien essayer. Le brun avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement il était content. Timidement, Ryo s'était approché de son désormais petit ami avant de poser sa tête contre son torse, soupirant d'aise et de soulagement. Rougissant, il avait laissé des bras forts l'enlacé. Ils ignorèrent combien de temps ils étaient resté dans cette position, mais le plus important était qu'ils se sentaient bien.

C'était peut-être con, mais ils mirent un mois avant de s'embrasser, réellement. Aomine n'était pas habitué aux hommes, Sakurai lui n'était simplement pas habitué à être en couple. Tout se passait bien pour eux, plus le temps passait et moins ils étaient timides. Ils prenaient leurs temps, mais ça leur allait à tous les deux. Ils étaient de plus en plus complices et ça, même leurs coéquipiers le virent. Tellement que leur relation ne pue être cachée très longtemps. Après tout, un Sakurai qui frappe l'épaule de l'as alors que celui-ci se moque affectueusement de lui, ce n'était pas habituel. Leur jeu collectif c'était largement amélioré, pas encore du niveau de l'ombre et de la lumière de Teiko mais c'était déjà ça dans un registre différent bien sûr.

Un soir, pendant les vacances, le plus musclé des deux avait invité son petit ami chez lui, profitant que ses parents soient absent pour le weekend. Au début, rien ne changea de l'habitude qu'ils avaient prise, Sakurai avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain alors que celui-ci l'enlaçait pendant qu'ils regardaient un film. Seulement, à la fin, ils s'embrassèrent et ce baiser au départ tendre devint de plus en plus passionné. Pourquoi un tel changement d'ambiance ? Aucune idée. Peut-être était-ce parce que ça faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé le stade des baisers ? Surement. Maintenant dans le lit, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en découvrant le corps de l'autre. C'était bon, il ne pouvait pas le nier, Sakurai adorait la sensation que provoquaient les lèvres du basané sur sa peau, il adorait sentir ses mains parcourir son corps mais il avait peur. Il avait horriblement peur de la suite et se sentait nul à cause de ça. Après tout, son partenaire lui ne semblait pas être dans le même état de panique ... Mais il ne dit rien et se mit a lui aussi caressé son amant. Pour dire, dans un élan de possession, il planta doucement ses dents dans l'épiderme parfait du plus grand avant de se mettre a suçoter et embrasser la peau jusqu'à former une belle marque, faisant rire son homologue. Finalement, le shooting guard se calma assez rapidement, trop absorbé à découvrir ce corps tant désiré. Son corps s'arqua quand Daiki se mit a jouer avec ses tétons et un gémissement sorti de ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait les sombres cheveux de son amant. Ce n'est que lorsque la barrière que constituaient leurs sous-vêtements fut enlevé que la panique s'insinua de nouveau en lui.

" A-Ao... Daiki ...

\- Moi aussi j'ai la trouille. " C'était rare qu'il l'admette aussi facilement, mais là ce n'était que la vérité. " Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer.

\- Facile a dire, c'est pas toi qui vas avoir mal. " Bouda son partenaire.

Attendrit, l'autre eut un petit rire avant de l'embrasser. A force de caresses et de baisers, le basané eut raison de la peur de son amant,bientôt, celui-ci ne fut capable que de gémir. Alors tout en touchant son membre, prépara lentement son compagnon. La gêne qu'il ressentit se transforma rapidement en douleur mais fut de plus en plus supportable alors il donna son accord et ils ne firent plus qu'un. Une fois totalement habitué à la présence du bleu, il fit lui fit comprendre d'un coup de hanches qu'il en voulait plus. La suite fut magique. Jamais Sakurai n'aurait pensé ressentir autant de plaisir. Il gémissait et s'essoufflait sous les coups de reins de Daiki, murmurant son prénom. Alors que leurs souffles se faisaient écho, un léger cri se rapprochant plus du couinement retenti. Ayant tout deux atteint l'orgasme, ils reprirent leurs souffles avant de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, enlacés.

Autant cette nuit là fut la meilleure, autant, Sakurai ne pouvait pas dire pareil du lendemain. Ce n'était pas catastrophique non plus, mais les remarques de Wakamatsu sur son boitement ainsi que les réponses de son petit ami étaient pour le moins gênantes. Mais peu importe, il se sentait incroyablement bien, comme ailleurs, sur un nuage. Sa mère ayant été jusqu'à lui demander s'il avait ou non prit de la drogue.

La fin de l'année arriva vite. Bien qu'il aime le basket, le brun n'avait pas participé à la Winter Cup pour pouvoir se consacrer a ses études et ce fut a ce moment-là qu'il commença réellement a se poser des questions. Oui, il était bien avec Aomine, depuis maintenant un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble, son amour pour lui n'avait cessé de croître, mais ... Était-il réellement la meilleure personne pour rester a ses côtés ? Après les examens, Sakurai décida de passer des concours pour travailler avec les enfants alors que son petit ami lui se dirigea vers la voie de gardien de la paix. Ce fut lors d'un match amical entre Kagami et Aomine que Sakurai réalisa réellement ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour aller avec Daiki. L'ancien as de Too avait tellement l'air de s'amuser lorsqu'il était avec l'Américain ... Il n'était jamais comme ça avec Sakurai et Sakurai ne serait jamais comme ça avec lui. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il souffla un bon coup, retenant ses larmes. Ça faisait mal, mais il aimait son partenaire plus que tout. Il était prêt a tout pour qu'il soit heureux, même si lui, ça le rendait malheureux. Se rendant compte que son copain n'allait pas bien, le basané mit le jeu en pause et alla le voir. Rassemblant tout son courage, notre champignon lui offrit un triste sourire avant de parler, la voix cassé par les larmes.

" Désolé. C'est finit. Ne proteste pas. Je t'aime toujours et même d'avantage, mais ... Mais ... Tu as l'air tellement plus heureux avec Kagami ... Tu ... Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec lui. Je suis sur que tu serais mieux avec lui. "

Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose qu'un " Ryo " à peine murmuré, le brun s'enfuit lâchement en courant, rentrant dans son appartement. Là bas, il se roula en boule et se mit a pleurer dans son lit, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.


	2. Adolescence

_Voilà la seconde partie du three shot ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu. En tout cas, merci pour vos review, ça me fait plaisir. Pour ceux qui se demandent, ne vous inquiétez pas, Aomine sera plus présent dans la troisième et dernire partie._

 _KnB n'est toujours pas a moi, seul l'histoire m'appartient._

 _ **La vie d'un champignon : L'adolescence**_

Deux mois. Voilà deux mois que notre bébé champignon restait enfermé chez lui. Enfin pas tout à fait puisqu'il allait tout de même en cours, mais sans plus. Depuis ce jour-là, ce fameux jour où il avait rompu avec Aomine, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Pourtant, au bout de ses deux mois, le brun avait été surpris de voir le basané débarqué chez lui, l'air gêné.

" Je ... Au début, j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi parce que je t'aimais, mais ... Tu avais raison. Merci, c'est grâce a toi si je suis aussi heureux ... Je ... J'espère que tu trouveras ton âme soeur. "

Il en avait pleuré. Et pas qu'un peu. Pourtant, il était heureux de cette nouvelle. Heureux. Il avait réussi à rendre le bleuté heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour rien ... Il lui fallut une bonne journée pour se remettre complètement de ses émotions avant de revivre. Bébé champignon devenait grand.

Seulement, et ça, tout le monde le sait, après l'enfance vient l'adolescence, parfois la pire des périodes de la vie. Notre champignon en faisait partie. Dire qu'il était devenu un homme différent était exagéré, mais oui, il avait changé. Après un an de fac dans le but de devenir instituteur, il abandonna et changea de voie. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Alors il s'était tourné vers quelque chose qu'il aimait également a savoir la boulangerie. En vrai, il préférait la cuisine, mais peu importe, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre

Lors de sa formation, il rencontra plusieurs personnes dont le monstre de Yosen. Curieusement, malgré la peur éprouvée les premiers jours, les deux jeunes hommes se lièrent d'amitié et décidèrent d'ouvrir leur propre magasin ensemble grâce a la contribution d'Akash, petit ami du géant. Et pourtant, dire que Sakurai était à l'aise dans sa formation était faux. Et pour cause, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui le gênaient, nombreux étaient les personnes issu d'un milieu violent voulant se reconvertir. Parmi ceux-là se trouvaient Haizaki Shogo. Malgré sa peur pour lui, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui, après tout, il était loin d'être repoussant. Alors un jour, alors qu'ils étaient censés être en cours, l'ancien de Teiko vint se coller au dos de plus petit. " C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire... " Sa voix grave s'insinuait dans tout son être comme un ronronnement, leur proximité l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Le soir même, Sakurai se retrouvait allongé sans délicatesse sur un matelas alors que son amant du soir lui dévorait le cou. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leurs gestes, c'était purement bestial. Une simple envie. Gémissant comme jamais, l'ancien shooting guard s'accrochait à son partenaire quitte a le griffer et a le mordre. Après une vague préparation, le délinquant le pénétra avant de directement entamer des vas et viens, cherchant seulement son plaisir personnel. Blessé par cette constatation, le brun mordit son amant au cou, seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord, la réponse ne tarda pas : il se prit un coup-de-poing.

" T'es qu'un connard Haizaki !

\- Tu ne le savais pas encore Ryo ~ "

Encore ce foutu ronronnement. Cette voix grave et moqueuse pourtant si agréable aux oreilles du champignon ... Après ça, il resta étendu sur le lit, regardant son amant du soir se rhabiller avant d'éclater en sanglots. Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Il avait mal aux reins et mal au crâne. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était pas son genre de coucher comme ça avec des gens qu'il n'aimait pas, surtout lui ... Ce mec qui le terrorisait ! Et pourtant ... Quelque part, il se sentait sale, dégoûté par lui-même. " Désolé ". Voilà le seul mot qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Désolé de vivre, désolé de gâcher sa vie ... Et pourtant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Ça avait été violent, bestial et pourtant, il avait aimé ça. Il avait honte.

Après ça, Ryo évita l'as de Fukuda bien que celui-ci, entre deux conquêtes féminine s'amusait à le coller. Mais borné comme il l'était Sakurai résista et ne replongea pas une nouvelle fois. A part ça, tout se passa le plus tranquillement possible, petit à petit, le champignon redevenait celui qu'il avait toujours été. Celui qu'il était loin de Haizaki. Le temps passa, le champignon poussa. Ayant terminé ses études assez tôt, il travaillait avec son ami violet depuis maintenant deux ans. Deux ans qu'il avait appris à connaître Akashi et Himuro, respectivement petit ami et meilleur ami de Murasakibara. Bien évidemment impressionné et quelque peu apeuré par le rouge, son côté gourmand de celui-ci effaça légèrement la peur qu'éprouvait le brun. D'ailleurs, il lui préparait à chaque fois une brioche spécialement, au moins, en l'appâtant, il était sûr de ne pas être considéré par le joueur de Shogi comme une menace. Sa relation avec Himuro, elle était différente. Au départ peu à l'aise avec cet homme a l'air parfait, leur relation s'améliora assez vite a force de passé des soirées ensemble. L'Américain n'était pas un grand bavard, Sakurai non plus et pourtant petit à petit, ils devinrent amis.

Un jour tout bascula. À l'origine, le champignon devait passer sa soirée avec plusieurs personnes seulement, personne ne pouvait et pour cause, leurs amants respectifs leurs en empêchaient. Oh, pas forcément méchamment, seulement Murasakibara voyait peu Akashi, de même pour Aomine qui voyait peu souvent son pompier. Compréhensif comme il l'était, Ryo leur avait simplement dit qu'il était désolé de les avoir dérangés. Alors il s'était préparé à passer une soirée, seul, comme d'habitude. Cependant, le soir arrivé, il fut surpris, agréablement, ça va de soit, de découvrir Himuro sur le pas de sa porte. Au fil de la soirée, la conversation se fit de plus en plus fluide et surtout de plus en plus personnelle. L'alcool aidant a délier les langues, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le boulanger osa se plaindre.

" J'en ai marre d'être seul ... Tout le monde est en couple sauf moi ! J'intéresse personne ...

\- Tu regardes trop loin Ryo. Observe mieux les personnes autour de toi et tu verras que c'est faux. "

Qui ? De qui parlait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas. En tout cas, s'il voulait le perdre, il avait trouvé la bonne méthode. Et puis, depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ? C'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose comme ça ... Et puis comment ça trop loin ? Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient en couple, il ne pouvait pas intéresser l'un d'eux ! La seule personne célibataire de son entourage, c'était ...

Himuro. Dès qu'il réalisa cela, il n'arriva plus à lui parler sans bégayer ni s'excuser. N'étant pas sûr que ce soit réellement lui, il ne tenta rien. Pourtant, une semaine plus tard, ils étaient en couple. Visiblement, Sakurai ne s'était pas trompé. Bien qu'au départ, il n'était pas amoureux de son partenaire, cela arriva avec le temps, a force de se découvrir. C'était plus doux, plus reposant. Pourtant, il y avait parfois une certaine retenue, il n'osait pas forcément faire ce qu'il avait envie. Mais peu importe, ce n'était rien. Bien qu'au départ, il n'était pas amoureux de son partenaire, cela arriva avec le temps, a force de se découvrir. Ainsi, il apprit que non, Tatsuya n'était pas si impassible que ça. C'était une relation saine et respectueuse, où les deux s'aimaient et pourtant ...

Sakurai s'ennuyait. Il était gêné et honteux de penser ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas de raisons de penser ce genre de choses et pourtant ... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, discrètement, les hommes qu'il voyait, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite en étant avec Aomine et qu'il ne faisait pas au début de sa relation avec le frère de Kagami. Un jour, le lendemain de ses deux ans de relation avec Himuro, il était exceptionnellement à la vente pour remplacer Susa qui était absent, son cœur loupa un battement. Haizaki était là. Dans sa boutique. Il le regardait d'un air moqueur. De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air. Soufflant un bon coup, il essaya de ne pas paniquer et de rester le plus professionnel possible. Se penchant au-dessus du comptoir, le client chuchota de sa voix grave " Ce soir, hôtel XX a 21h00 " au creux de l'oreille du plus petit avant de partir, les mains dans les poches.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'invitation ? Voilà où il se retrouvait maintenant, assit sur une chaise dans ce commissariat ... La veille, il était allé à l'hôtel sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après l'acte, Shogo était parti, laissant au champignon l'honneur de payer la note. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il comprit a quel point il était dans la merde. Deux policiers qu'il connaissait bien avaient frapper à sa porte : Aomine et Himuro et l'avaient embarqué malgré ses protestations et sans rien lui dire. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la salle d'interrogatoire qu'il comprit. Haizaki était suspecté de meurtre, l'une de ses connaissances ayant été retrouvée rouée de coups.

" Sakurai san. "

Ce ton froid le faisait frissonner d'horreur. Et puis cette manière de l'appeler ... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

" Sakurai san, je vais reposer ma question : avez-vous oui ou non passer la nuit avec Haizaki san ? "

Prenant une grande inspiration et levant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, il répondit, la voix tremblante, au bord des larmes.

" Oui, Himuro san. "


	3. Vie adulte

Et voila la troisième et dernière partie de ce three shot. J'espère vraiment que vous ne serez pas deçu.

J'ai été vraiment contente d'écrire cette histoire et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elle m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir.

J'avais l'idée de faire des drabble sur Too en général ou une fiction centré sur du AoSaku, qu'est ce que vous préférez ? Dites le moi ^^

Ah oui, aussi au passage, il est fort probable que j'écrive quelque chose sur Prince du Tennis, our ceux que ça intéresse. Bref, si jamais vous voulez un OS en particulier ou même me donner un petit défi, j'essayerais de le relever !

Bref, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire.

Bonne Lecture !

 _ **...**_

 _ **La vie d'un champignon : La vie adulte**_

Seul. Il était de nouveau seul et encore une fois, c'était de sa faute. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé tenté ? Il savait bien que ça ne le mènerait a rien et pourtant ... Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. À côté de Haizaki, Tatsuya lui avait paru tellement fade ... Non, Himuro n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, ça c'était sûr. Soupirant, il entra dans sa boulangerie. Dire que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe était un euphémisme. Murasakibara qui était, bien sûr, au courant lui en voulait, il ne lui avait rien dit explicitement mais ça, notre champignon l'avait bel et bien comprit. Parfois, il se demandait même s'il ne ferait pas mieux de changer de boutique, mais finalement, il avait un travail, autant le garder vu à quel point c'était difficile d'en trouver un autre.

Comme d'habitude, son collègue le salua à peine ce a quoi Sakurai baissa la tête, honteux et marmonnait un vague "bonjour" suivi d'un "désolé". Ce jour-là, avant de partir, il discuta quelques instants avec un client pendant qu'il faisait la fermeture. Pendant qu'il parlait, de choses inintéressantes, un client arriva juste avant que ce soit fermé. Ne le reconnaissant pas au premier abord, le châtain resta tout à fait professionnel.

" Comment vas-tu Sakurai kun ? "

Cette voix, ces lunettes ... Comment avait-il fait pour oublier son ancien capitaine ? Lui qui avait été une sorte de grand frère ? Certes, Ryo avait toujours eut un peurpeu de lui et pourtant, quelque part, il savait bien que Shoichi ne lui voulait aucun mal et l'aidait parfois même.

" I-Imayoshi san ! Ça fait longtemps ! "

C'était assez étrange, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il irait prendre un café avec l'ancien capitaine de Too, Sakurai ne l'aurait jamais cru. Cet homme l'avait toujours terrifié autant qu'il le fascinait. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Quelque part, Imayoshi était moins intimidant maintenant ou alors c'était le blond qui avait pris de l'assurance. Surement un pe des deux. Il apprit donc que le brun habitait dans une ville voisine et qu'il était là exceptionnellement et pourtant, malgré ça, il était tout de même au courant de la mésavenure de Sakurai avec Haizaki. Comme quoi, Shoichi n'avait pas tant changé que ça.

Quelques mois ont passé, l'ambiance a la boulangerie n'avait toujours pas changé, la solitude de Sakurai elle par contre prenait un peu moins de place depuis qu'il parlait avec son ancien sempai. À vrai dire, ils se voyaient souvent, quasiment une fois par semaine, il avait même rencontré les amis et le compagnon de son ami. Il avait été d'abord choqué puis terrorisé en apprenant que Imayoshi sortait depuis maintenant plusieurs années avec Hanamiya mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si étrange que ça. Toujours est-il que Ryo en était venu a parler, et même passer des soirées avec Kirisaki Daiichi, cette équipe qui lui faisait peur. Ils ne les avaient jamais rencontré en match à l'époque et pourtant, leur jeu déloyal et violent était connu de tous, effrayant le pacifiste qu'il était. Malgré tout, au-delà de la mauvaise image qu'ils renvoyaient, ils étaient une famille. Toujours soudé, même s'ils adoraient se taquiner, ce n'était jamais méchant et ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se voir. Petit à petit et sans s'en apercevoir, Sakurai faisait partie de cette famille.

Il l'avait appris par Imayoshi, le couple Aomine et Kagami battait de l'aile. Comment il le savait alors qu'il ne leur parlait plus ? Un mystère. Toujours est-il que ça lui avait fait un choc. Pour le blond, ce couple était tout simplement parfait, il ne pouvait pas se séparer, il n'avait quand même pas fait tout ça pour rien ? Il n'avait quand même pas sacrifié son bonheur pour rien si ? Non, il refusait de le croire.

" Kagami et moi, c'est finit.

\- Et alors ? "

Ryo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Aomine, le même Aomine qui l'avait totalement oublié lors de sa mise en couple, le même Aomine qui l'avait méprisé lors de sa mésaventure avec Haizaki, cet Aomine là venait pleurer dans ses bras parce que son couple s'était brisé. Bras croisé sur le torse, le plus petit se forçait a garder un air neutre qui se transformait en moue boudeuse au fil de la conversation.

"Ryo ... " Il n'avait rien fait a part dire pitoyablement son prénom et pourtant, le susnommé sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ferma les yeux avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu m'as totalement oublié quand tu étais en couple avec lui. Tu m'as méprisé a cause de Haizaki. Tu n'as rien fait quand tu as vu que j'allais mal.

\- Je suis désolé Ryo ... Pardonne-moi ..."

Comment voulez-vous qu'il résiste a cette voix ? Cette voix si grave et pourtant si douce ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il résiste alors que l'homme le plus fier qu'il connaît lui demande son pardon ? Il était faible face a lui, il en avait conscience, quelque part, si ça n'avait pas été Aomine, il aurait pensé qu'il se faisait manipuler.

" C'est bon ... "

Il n'en fallut pas plus au bleuté pour qu'il prenne son ancien amant dans ses bras, content d'avoir son pardon. Ils ne firent que parler durant la soirée, rien de plus, comme deux amis. La gêne était palpable, surtout du côté du champignon, mais c'était tout de même agréable.

Toujours pas d'améliorations dans l'ambiance de la boulangerie. Et pour cause, tous les amis de Sakurai semblaient se détourner de lui En fait, c'était déjà le cas avant, mais comme il ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien, ils le soutenaient vaguement, histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille. Leurs jugements. Leurs jugements. Voilà ce qui insupportait plus notre pauvre champignon. Il savait bien qu'ils parlaient de lui dans son dos, et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, il en eut marre. Alors il démissionna. Ce fut dur, mais grâce a ses amis, Seto surtout, il trouva un autre emploi.

Ah, Seto ... Au début, il trouvait ça étrange sa manie de dormir très souvent peut importe l'endroit où il était. A force de lui parler, il découvrit que c'était à cause d'une maladie, la narcolepsie, mais peu importe. Sakurai ne le jugea pas. Il resta le même avec lui. L'inévitable arrive, de fil en aiguille, ils devinrent de plus en plus proches jusqu'à se mettre ensemble. Jamais Sakurai n'aurait pensé aimer quelqu'un autant que lui, malgré leurs caractères plus que différent, ils allaient bien ensemble et tout se passait pour le mieux. Enfin.

Les traitements ne faisaient rien sur Seto. Alors au fur et a mesure, sa maladie s'aggrava... Il s'endormit plus souvent, dès qu'il ressentait une petite émotion a vrai dire, mais le pire était qu'elle dégénérait. Parfois, c'était de simples spasmes, plus le temps avançait et moins il contrôlait son corps qui se contractait sans rien demander. Ils le savaient, un jour, son cœur se contracterait et arrêterait de battre.

" Ryo, je n'en ai plus que pour quelques mois.

\- Alors profitons du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble. "

Seto était sorti de chez les médecin quelques minutes plus tôt et le verdict était tombé. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas obligé de rester a l'hôpital, mais bientôt, ce serait inévitable. Un sourire tendre sur le visage, Sakurai s'approcha de son compagnon et caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser au départ doux se fit de plus en plus avide, chacun voulant profiter de l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois. Les mains de sa moitié caressaient sa peau, appuyant légèrement là ou il savait que c'était le plus sensible, s'amusant de le voir se cambrer et gémir le plaisir. Parfois leurs bouches se joignaient a un baiser passionné avant de rejoindre le corps de l'autre, le dévorant avec envie. Imperméable au monde extérieur, c'était comme si une bulle les entourait, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, perdus dans la luxure et dans le plaisir. Le plus frêle les deux était au dessus de l'autre, sa langue appliquant des vas et viens sur son membre, s'enroulant parfois autour de celui-ci, arrachant des soupirs et des suppliques a son amant avant que tout ceci cesse. Poussant un soupire de dépit, Sakurai se leva, déposa la couverture sur son compagnon, embrassa tendrement son front avant d'aller dans la salle de bains pour se caresser. Seto s'était encore endormi.

" Daiki ...

\- Calme-toi Ryo.

\- Il, il ... Il est ... Il est mort ... Daiki ... Tu ...

\- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas."

Le plus grand entoura le corps frêle de son ancien amant dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter comme il le pouvait, pas vraiment à l'aise, mais il était prêt a tout pour lui. Les doigts du basané couraient lentement sur le dos pâle de Sakurai alors que son autre main, elle caressait ses cheveux avec douceur. Peu à peu, la respiration de l'ancien shooting guard de Too se fit plus lente jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Assit sur le canapé, tenant toujours son ancien coéquipier dans ses bras, le basané se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'endormi avant de lui chuchoter :

" Je t'aime Ryo. "


End file.
